


Honey Sandwich

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Awkward Hugs, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pining, Sex Toys, Slight Coercion, Swapcest - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, dubcon voyeurism, pillow humping, twin Blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: A expansion of a twin blue drabble i did recently, will be 3 parts in total.Warning: Contains Dubcon voyeurism in part one.Some awesome fanart by sinisor on tumblr:here





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names used are Blue, Berry (both us! sans) and Honey (us! pap) for a little variety from the usual bros. :)

Honey took a drag on his umpteenth cigarette of the evening as he paced nervously around his room. Today had been particularly taxing and his usual coping mechanisms weren’t working. He had locked himself away in his room under the pretence of wanting to go to bed early, hoping that his odd behaviour would be put down to his ‘illness’. If either of his brother’s noticed what was really bothering him, they didn’t let on at all. In fact if it was possible they were even more attentive than usual; knocking on his door every half an hour to check if he needed anything. They both insisted on coming in to give him a goodnight kiss and thankfully Honey had managed to hide under his ball of bedsheets when they had. He just had to hope that neither of them noticed the way his breathing hitched as soon as their teeth touched his skull. 

It might have been a strange reaction...but kisses were the reason he was in this mess in the first place. 

It had started the night before, just after he had read the twins their bedtime story and gone to give Blue a kiss on the forehead. But his brother had moved and before Honey had time to react he found himself placing a kiss on the side of Blue’s mouth. It had only lasted a moment, he had pulled away immediately before apologising for his mistake only to see Blue’s eye lights were already sparkling with stars. If that wasn’t enough, Berry had insisted on having a kiss as well because it was only fair. Honey didn’t even have time to refuse before he felt another set of teeth against corner of his mouth in another chaste kiss. He had left then in a panic, shouting his goodnights and slamming his bedroom door behind him. He knew he was reading too much into it, they were his sweet and innocent little brothers who didn’t know what they were doing was wrong. The twins were always affectionate, it was only his mind that turned that affection into something else. 

He may have left their room quickly, but he could easily find an excuse for his quick getaway. The situation could have been _so_ much worse. Honey was lucky his magic was as lazy as him, it only formed when he was in the safety of his room and not in front of his brothers. It wasn’t the first time, and probably wouldn’t be the last, that he had contemplated getting off while thinking about them. But it had always been on a vague idea of them, not as a result of something they had done. Somehow this felt so much worse than his years of lusting after them both, he was usually able to separate the brothers in his mind from the real thing. His magic settled on a dripping cock as a result of needing instant gratification, and he could feel how hard it strained against his usually loose shorts. But out of guilt he abstained from touching himself all night, no matter how much he wanted to mindlessly rut against his pillows. Unfortunately only made his problems worse. 

Morning rolled around, but with so little sleep and his still lingering magic Honey knew he was walking on thin ice. He tried to sneak down to the kitchen early grab a bottle of his namesake only to be intercepted by some very energetic twins. He was refused his vice in favour of being made blueberry pancakes. It was their speciality dish ever since being given the nicknames Blue and Berry when they were babybones. As Honey ate his mind continued on it’s singular track; the taste of the blueberries were so potent and he thought about how amazing it would be if his brothers tasted the same. The thought had made him choke but Blue was behind him in seconds to make sure he was ok, with Berry coming over moments later with a glass of water. Having them both so close was maddening. He had to try to shuffle under the table a little more when he felt his magic start to pulse painfully. 

Luckily some respite had been given when the twins had gone out to work for the day. With their combined vigilance and attention to detail it was no wonder that Snowdin had become the most efficiently run place in the underground. Honey had been due at his post as well but since he had ‘seemed off’ this morning the twins insisted they would be able to cover his shift today. The creeping guilt that he was sat at home with nothing more than a severe bout of being a disgusting loser was wearing away at his nerves. He managed to last the entire day without doing anything about it. But as night drew in and his brother’s returned home from training with Alphys, Honey realised that he was only making matters worse. 

He had to do something to get them out of his system, but the solution that came to mind horrified him at first. He knew that a normal jerk off session wasn’t going to cut it, not when he couldn’t even make a noise with them in the house. Screwing someone else was out of the question, Honey hadn’t even looked at another monster since his obsession with the twins started and even he was above using someone. He needed to do something else, something extra that would satisfy his darker side.

At first spying on them had felt like a line he didn’t want to cross, but he had made sure to check it was an option before they came home. He had installed the little peep-hole originally for a more innocent reason; a few years ago the twins kept having nightmares and it helped him sleep knowing he could check on them quickly if he heard anything. He was pleased to find that the hole was still uncovered thanks to the twin’s clean and tidy nature. Seeing that the beds were at a good vantage point made his mind run wild. It was so easy to imagine them both being there later tonight, completely unaware he was watching them. 

As he stubbed out the cigarette that had been gathering ash Honey anxiously checked the time. The twins had come in to say goodnight almost an hour ago, and their chatter had died down soon after. Honey knew that they were probably fast asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually check just yet. Instead he decided to get a few other things ready. The peep-hole was at a perfect height for him to see through if he was on his knees, which of course meant he was going to take advantage of that position. Honey went to pull out a padlocked box from underneath his bed. It was a pain to remember to lock it every time he used it sure, but there was no way in hell he wanted either of the twins to find it.

Not when the thick dildo inside was just the right shade of blue. 

He grabbed the toy and the sizeable bottle of lube he also kept in the box before moving on the floor near the wall to set it up. Usually he didn’t need to use the lube; he preferred to summon a pussy if he was playing with toys since it didn’t feel as overwhelming. But his magic had been settled into a cock since yesterday, and there was no way he was going to be able to get it to change now when it was already leaking from what he planned to do. With the toy set up, his shorts removed. and the twins asleep there was nothing left for him to do. He was delaying the inevitable, even though he felt crap about betraying their trust this way, it would at least stop his urges to do _more_ at bay. He felt bad about betraying their trust, but then they never had to know…

Honey carefully removed the poster that the hole was hiding behind, wary of making any unnecessary sounds. The room was dark and quiet, but the twins had put on the starry night lamp that he had got them last Giftmas which was enough to illuminate the two sleeping forms. Another part of his plan had been turning up the thermostat just enough to make the house hotter than usual. Honey had asked the twins if he could keep it on overnight and because they thought he was ill and they had naturally agreed without question. The real reason was because he knew that neither of them could stand to be too hot while they slept, and even in the darkness of their bedroom he could tell it had worked. 

The usual bed clothing the twins wore was still neatly folded on their night stands, and Honey knew that they wouldn’t go to sleep with their heavy training gear while the slept. He could feel his soul pounding heavily in his chest as he let his gaze focus onto Berry’s sleeping form. His brother was out cold and sleeping on his front with his bed sheet barely covering his middle. The soft glow of blue magic was a welcome surprise, but then it made sense since both of the twins tended to have their bodies formed hours after training. He just didn’t know they slept with them too. Feeling giddy with anticipation over what else he might see, Honey lined himself entrance up with the toy as he braced himself against the wall. His cock was begging for attention but he needed to take things slow if he wanted to stay as quiet as possible.

Honey had to avert his gaze for a second as he lowered himself down onto the toy, gasping when it breached his entrance. It wasn’t a huge toy lengthwise, but it was thick and stretched him fully. Just like he imagined the twins would. He had sadly never seen either of them fully naked since they were babybones. But it didn’t take a genius to figure out the correlation between their bulky size, the big hands, and the bulges that he’d sometimes see outlined against their battle bodies. His own cock wasn’t small either but he wasn’t as gifted magically as either of them. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from whimpering as he sank down to the base, finding it easy to imagine it being the real thing when his brothers were literally feet away. 

When he was comfortable enough to continue Honey used his legs to slowly move himself up and down on the toy. He wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, spreading the magic that had been dribbling out of the top with a hiss through his teeth. Once he had got used to the feeling he moved his head back towards the peep-hole, eager to add some visual stimulation to his fantasies. He noticed that berry had shifted a little in his sleep, the thin material of his bedsheets clinging to the curve of his formed ass. Honey had to pause his movements as his cock throbbed in his hand. He knew all that training would have sculpted their magic considerably, but seeing that pert round ass practically bare almost made him lose it. 

“mmm...fuck” Honey cursed under his breath without thinking as wondered how Berry would react if he was in there with him. He imagined his innocent little bro wanting to swat away the hands grabbing his ass before he slowly succumbed to how good it felt. Berry was the more vocal out of the twins, always the first to show his enthusiasm or excitement and Honey hoped that he would be the same in the bedroom. Honey could just imagine the little whines and whimpers his brother would let out as lavished attention on that ass with his hands. He even wondered if Berry would let him use his tongue too, once he realised just how good he could make him feel. 

Honey could feel himself getting close already, abstaining all day when he was unbelievably turned on was really taking its toll. Though he could have easily have came just staring at the curve of Berry’s ass, Blue was making little noises in his sleep and he wanted to give his other brother just as much attention. Even in his sick and twisted fantasies, Honey wanted to be fair considering he was just as infatuated with both of them. He tore his gaze away from Berry’s sleeping form and refocused on his twin, almost giving himself away with a moan when he saw just what was the cause of Blue’s noises.

The usually energetic skeleton was fast asleep on his back but his sheets had been all but pulled off and we're currently bunched up in his clenched fist. Just like his twin, Blue had his full body formed. With the lack of anything covering Blue, Honey was able to see _everything_. He could see Blue’s cute little face all screwed up, his thick and shaking thighs, and the hard cock that was curved up toward his chest. Honey had stopped moving completely from the shock of getting to see one of his brothers completely exposed like this. Seeing it was better than he could ever had imagined, but he couldn’t ignore the fact Blue was rock hard but very clearly asleep.

“holy shit” he whispered. Blue must have been having a wet dream, and it was honestly the hottest thing Honey had ever seen. He had to shove his spare hand into his mouth to keep from crying out as his other hand clamped down to stop himself from cumming. He wanted it so badly, but if he gave in now he’d be so loud that he would probably wake them up. Plus this was going to give him jerk off material for _months_ , he wanted to hold out so he didn’t miss any details.

Honey sank himself back down onto the toy fully with his hand still gripping like a vice around his cock. He wanted to hold off from cumming, but having the toy fully inside his ass made it so much easier to imagine that he was getting fucked by Blue’s now twitching member. He had been completely right about his brother’s size, and he could feel his mouth starting to water as he imagined everything he’d want to do to Blue. He allowed his gaze to flick away for a moment so he could glance back at Berry whose sheet had ridden a little higher. He could have sworn that the glow of magic was stronger too, and he wondered if their twin bond extended to having similar dreams at the same time. 

Blue’s little whimpers were turning into actual moans and gasps as his cock twitched unrestrained against his stomach. It was clear he was close too, and there was no way Honey was going to last much longer in the state he was in. With the added mask of noises to hide behind Honey imagined how his brother would feel if he was twitching inside him instead. He really wanted to be taken how he was sitting right now, kneeling over Blue’s lap as he was bounced on his cock. He imagined Berry stood over them both, Honey taking his cock into his mouth and reaching his hands around to fondle that perfect ass. He no longer needed to imagine what they sounded like, not with Blue giving him a fap track and Berry murmuring into his pillow. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck!” honey cursed under his breath as he started to fuck himself on the toy without restraint, teetering even closer to the edge than before. He could see Blue’s cock starting to dribble magic and he lost it, cumming harder than he ever had in his life as he struggled to keep quiet. Luckily Blue wasn’t far behind him, the little moans his brother had been making became drawn out as he made a mess all over himself. Berry seemed to be having a similar experience either on his own or through their twin link. Honey saw his body tense and jerk against the mattress, before relaxing completely and falling back to sleep. 

Reality came knocking far too soon when Blue’s eye lights started to hazily come to life. Honey had to clamp a hand over his mouth harder to silence his panting as the fear of being caught made his already over stimulated magic clamp down hard on the toy. He couldn’t move away because he’d make too much noise, but every breath he took seemed to reignite the fire inside him. It took seconds before Honey’s cock was fully hard again, and even less time for him to feel like he was close to another climax. Unable to tear his eyes away from Blue he watched as his ‘innocent’ brother regarded the mess he’d made of himself with little more than a sigh of irritation. Blue retrieved what looked like an old towel from the side of his bed and wiped himself down quickly before going back to sleep with a satisfied sigh. 

The realisation that his little brother did this so regularly that he would need a towel pulled another orgasm from Honey. His cock spurted magic without even a touch of his hand, he was lucky that his mouth was still covered as he ended up whimpering uncontrollably. It felt incredible as he rocked his hips on the toy to ride himself through with barely a whimper. But then the come down was even harder this time. He had just cum, twice, while spying on his little brothers. The guilt would have been completely unbearable....if he wasn’t absolutely exhausted. 

When he was sure they were both back to sleep he pulled himself off the toy with a groan before wiping it down quickly and throwing himself onto his bed. He knew he should have locked the toy box back up and replaced the poster, but his door was locked and he could barely keep his sockets open. His final thought before surrendering to sleep was a hope that this would be enough, that he would be able to face them again without coming across as the creep he really was. But even as he was falling asleep he knew there was a huge possibility that he had only made his problems worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up... ;)  
> tags are updated, but this part also has some content that could be seen as dub-con so please bear that in mind.

There was a special circle of hell reserved for adulterers, assholes that talked at the movies, and skeletons that couldn't stop lusting after their own brothers. Honey was fucked. His ‘fun’ evening a few nights ago had done little to quell his thirst for the twins, and their incessant affection was making so hard not to do it again. Even though Honey knew he was a terrible brother for even thinking about them in a sexual way, he had come to terms over what felt like a necessary evil. The only problem was the twins wouldn't leave him alone long enough to even try and take the edge off again. 

While he had gone to bed satisfied that night, the next morning he had awoken to two smiling faces just inches away from his own. Honey hadn’t thought much of them being there at first, in his sleepy state he had barely managed to respond to their questions about how he was doing. But then the realisation dawned on him that he had neglected to ‘clean up’ properly after last night. Panic set in as he remembered that his toy box wasn’t locked, and it was still visible peeking out the side of his bed. He didn’t even dare look in the direction of the poster for fear of drawing attention to the fact he had forgotten to cover up the peep-hole. But he couldn’t control the way his bones had started to rattle at the idea of being caught.

Luckily for him, the twins had mistook his nervous behaviour as a symptom of the ‘illness’ he had the day before. Despite his protesting they had insisted that he not only take another day off work, but that one of them would stay with him at all times. It had taken a bit of wiggling around with their shifts but soon Honey was treated to constant attention, blankets, and more cuddles than he could handle. And 0 alone time. That evening was even worse, the twins insisting on making a fort out of the blankets to watch NTT in together. It was torture to have them both touching him almost constantly, in a rapidly heating small space, with each press of their hard bodies against him almost making him whimper. 

The next day hadn’t been so bad, Honey had managed to convince them he wanted to go to work so at least he was granted some respite. He considered trying to alleviate his problem a little at his sentry station, but one of the Twins came by every time he thought the coast was clear. While this probably saved him from making a huge mistake and jerking it in fucking public, it did nothing to calm the buzz of magic he felt every time he saw one of them. That evening had been even harder than the last, with the twins wanting to do some baking. While Honey had originally felt comfortable with the familiar activity an unexpected food fight had ended with them all in a giggling pile. It was moments like this when Honey realised how much his crushes weren’t just some misplaced lust. He was head over heels in love with them both. 

Time to himself may have been scarce but he couldn’t bring himself to find any release at night either. His hand didn’t feel like enough in comparison to the other night, but it It was too risky to try and do anything that would make him make a sound so soon after. It had felt good, too good, and he couldn't risk it becoming another addiction. Honey kept trying to touch himself quietly, alternating between his cock and pussy to try and get off. But it was hopeless. His memories from the other night were too fresh, his mind flooded with images of the twins every time his sockets slipped closed. He tried working himself up slowly but it was impossible to stay quiet when he knew they were just feet away. He could so easily go up to the peephole again, the thought alone making him bite down on his pillows in frustration. For three nights in a row he ended up having to go to sleep unsatisfied and unbelievably horny. 

But that was all going to change. Honey had made sure to be on his best behaviour all day, ignoring all his urges and trying his best to keep his mind out of the gutter. The twins were going to be up early for training the next morning, so all he had to do was survive some of the evening before they went to bed early. He was about ready to explode from their constant attention so he planned to have some alone time in the shower when they were asleep. He would have done something in their previously, but they had never gotten around to installing a lock on the bathroom door. What had previously seemed like a blessing to him with his frequent fantasies of finding either one of them in there, was now a curse. But even if he didn’t get to do anything tonight, the back up plan of fucking himself senseless when they were away in Waterfall was helping to control that feeling of desperation. 

He was already home and dozing on the couch when the twins had come bursting into their home full of giggles and stories of the day. Friday night was always Berry’s night to cook on account of his famous ‘fajita fridays’, and the smells that started coming from the kitchen were promising enough for Honey to think that this time they may be edible. He tried not to focus too much on the smell though, not when he had the other twin to worry about. Blue had joined him on the couch, lifting Honey’s legs momentarily so he could sit down without Honey having to move his position. This was pretty normal in their household considering they just had the one couch, and even though contact with Blue was making him feel tingly Honey tried to keep his cool. 

It was all going well at first, but then the touching started. Honey thought he had to have been imagining it at first, it had to be some kind of fucked-up wishful thinking. But then he felt it again, the hand that blue had on the bottom of his femur was definitely moving. Blue’s attention was glued to the T.V. but there was no mistaking that his thumb was currently making little circles on Honey’s leg. Honey tried to explain it away; it was definitely an absent minded touch, Blue probably didn’t even realise he was doing it. It definitely did not feel like the soothing touch of a lover. Honey was thankful he had his hood over his head as he tried to hide his rapidly blushing face in what little cover it gave him. 

He needed Blue to stop, but it wasn’t like he could ask him! He couldn’t draw attention to it without drawing attention to himself, and with Blue’s hand inching just a little higher he really didn’t _want_ him to stop. He cursed himself internally, his body was so starved of sexual attention that it was turning an innocent little gesture into one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. Honey kept flicking his gaze between the T.V. and Blue’s face, as if he would be able to see something on his brother’s face but there wasn’t anything in his expression that showed he was aware of anything amiss. Honey was torn in two; Blue had no idea what he was doing to him and it wasn’t fair for him to take advantage of him this way. But it felt so fucking good. 

Something on the T.V. Made Blue burst into laughter clapping his hands giddily. Honey had to fake a laugh to make it seem like he was watching when in reality it was all white noise to him. His fake laugh was cut short though when Blue’s hands dropped back down to a position that was much higher on his femur. If Honey thought he was flushed before it was nothing compared to the heat he felt when Blue’s hand started moving again, with more certainty, feeling more and more like a caress against his heated bones. Honey had been so fixated on his own dirty thoughts that the possibility that Blue was doing this on purpose didn’t even cross his mind until now. He needed to get out of there and quickly, even if Blue knew what he was doing there was no way he understood the repercussions. Like the way Honey’s magic was already settling in his pelvis. 

“i-i’m going to help, i mean see if berry needs my- in- in the kitchen” Honey spluttered as he pushed himself up in an effort to get away. But he didn’t make it far. Before he had chanced to react he felt strong arms pulling him back down towards the couch. Somehow his attempts at escaping had made everything worse and he now found himself practically sat in Blue’s lap with his face turning the same colour as his hoodie. He was so fucked. 

“Don’t Be Silly! You Know What Berry Gets Like When He’s Cooking!” Blue’s voice was chipper as ever as he readjusted them into a slightly more comfortable position whilst showing no signs of wanting honey to get off his lap “And You’ll Miss The Show, This Is A Really Good Part!”

Knowing better than to argue with his brother when he could scarcely string together a sentence Honey tried to relax into the embrace. He was pretty sure his soul was hammering in his chest hard enough for Blue to hear but he tried to control his breathing and focus his attention back onto the show. After concentrating for a few minutes he realised he had seen this NTT special before, but he didn’t dare tell Blue after he’d made such a fuss. But this meant his mind was free to wander, his attention being pulled every time Blue shifted underneath him or rubbed him with the hand that was currently resting on the small of Honey's back. 

Honey almost groaned when his magic finally settled between his legs, somewhat thankful that he had managed to get himself to form a pussy this time. His relief was short lived though when it became obvious how aroused he was already. With only a few layers of clothing separating his wet magic from Blue’s leg he just knew his brother would be able to feel the heat coming off him. If nothing else he knew Blue would notice that the flesh around his legs and ass had formed as he sat on top of him. He shifted uncomfortably but that just prompted Blue to move him further onto his lap until their crotches were practically touching. It was at that moment that his mind reminded him that Blue had his full body formed, and that he remembered _exactly_ what he looked liked naked. 

_...shit_

Trying to adjust himself any further was pointless, not when every single movement was making his pussy tingle with excitement. Honey couldn’t stop his breath sounding heavy as he tried to figure out exactly what parts of his brother were currently pressing into him. He was only able to steal half glances at Blue as he pretended to watch the show, anything more and he would have been caught. A small amount of blue magic was dusting his face now though, and although Honey knew it was probably just from the heat or some other bullshit reason his mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to turn and finally give Blue a passionate kiss, or if he wanted to straddle his brother and hump his brains out. 

Just thinking about having Blue take him like that made him whimper, but he managed to hide it underneath another laugh. Honey felt Blue’s hips shift slightly underneath him and all he could think about was grinding against the hard cock he knew was inches away from his pussy. He was so close to giving into his desires that he barely noticed that the show had finished even as the credits started to roll. Blue was silent though, and for a moment Honey was sure he’d been found out. But then Blue readjusted there positions so Honey was facing him, just like he had done in his fantasies. Honey knew he couldn’t hide his expression any more. He clung to hope that Blue would think his blush and the way he was hiding in his hood was because he was known to be easily embarrassed. 

“See I Told You It Was Good! I’m Really Glad You Stayed With Me...” Blue said through his giggles before his face started to change. This close Honey could see the hints of something else in his brother’s sparkling eye lights as he lifted a hand to his face. In a gesture that took his breath away Honey felt Blue tracing a thumb over his cheekbone, as if it was trying to map out the little freckles he knew were more prominent when he blushed. “Papy You’re So Cute, You Know That Right?” 

It felt like the world started to move in slow motion as soon as Honey’s mind registered his brother’s words. There was no way he meant it, or at least not in the way Honey wanted him to mean it. Still Blue’s eye sockets were slightly lidded, his face was glowing, and his hand was still on Honey’s face. How else was he supposed to think? Honey whimpered when he felt Blue’s other hand pressing against the small of his back as if trying to draw him closer. But Blue’s expression had shifted again to one of confusion and Honey realised that he still hadn’t said a single word. 

“blue i- i erm” 

“Dinner’s Ready!” Berry’s cheery voice cut through the tension as Honey practically leapt off his brother’s lap and rushed into the kitchen without looking back. 

Rather than seeming offended, Blue followed behind moments later acting like nothing had ever happened. Honey felt a bit put out at first, a little annoyed that his brother thought so little of what they had just done. But reality sunk in. They hadn’t actually done anything, and even though Blue had been extremely affectionate the line was never crossed. But Honey had wanted it, even as he started to tuck into the food Berry had made them it was all he could think about. Which made him feel like even more of an idiot. 

On the one hand, Blue’s behaviour could be explained away with many different reasons. It seemed unlikely to Honey, but then he was the one who couldn’t stop fantasising so it wouldn’t be surprising if his perception was off. On the other hand, if Blue really was trying to make a move on him, where did that leave his twin? Though it was unconventional Honey had always assumed that if there was ever a chance they would get together it would be a relationship between all three of them. He hadn’t even considered what would happen if one of the twins were left out of the equation. Even though he wanted Blue so bad it hurt he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that would hurt Berry. 

The rest of the dinner seemed to drag on with both of the twins trying to engage him in idle chatter. Honey couldn’t even think straight, he was still hiding in his hood but every time either twin spoke it made his magic hotter and slicker. He had to stop himself from pressing his throbbing pussy against the wood of the chair in frustration more than once. Berry seemed to notice the change in his behaviour though and asked him if he wanted to have a lie down when dinner was done. He usually liked to help with the dishes after years of being pestered to pull his weight but today he took the offer without hesitation. There was only one thought in his mind as he practically ran up the stairs and shut the door behind him. 

He needed to get off before his lust clouded brain made him do anything else stupid. 

Honey had a window of opportunity but he needed to be quick. The clatter of the dishes in the pan and the twins habit of singing as they cleaned meant there was no way they would be able to hear him. Honey threw himself towards his bed and began peeling his drenched shorts off with one hand as he fished for his toy box with the other. The cold air hitting his exposed pussy was enough to make him whimper, giving him the confidence he needed over this being quick. But that all fell apart when he pulled off the lid of the toy box and found that the toy wasn’t inside. 

_no. no. fucking shit no!_

Honey’s soul ran cold as his worst fear was realised. Did the twins find it? It wasn’t like he could do anything about it if they did. No, it had to be in his room somewhere, he must have thought he put it away but in reality he had probably shoved it into a drawer somewhere. But he didn’t have the time to look for it, he needed to take care of his problem _now_. Knowing his hand wasn’t going to be enough to get him off quickly Honey threw a few of his pillows onto the floor and promptly straddled them. He hadn’t done anything like this since getting the toy, but if he managed to bunch them up enough between his legs he knew it would be easy to imagine the solid lump below him was something else. 

He screwed his eyes shut with a groan as he started to buck his hips back and forth. Honey tried to keep a little of his focus on what was going on around him but it was hard when it felt so good. His neglected pussy was finally getting some of the friction he had been craving and it didn’t take long for his imagination to fill in the blanks. In his mind he had pushed Blue back onto the couch as he rode him like his life depended on it. His tongue lolled out of his mouth lewdly as he imagined Blue grabbing at his ass or thrusting up to meet him with his hard cock. Honey had almost managed to get his climax to start building when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. He threw himself, pillows and all, back onto the bed and quickly pulled his sheet up. Luckily no one came in, but he had to fight the urge to let his hips start bucking against the pillow between his legs. He had come far too close to getting caught. 

Honey stared at the ceiling as he willed his breathing and his magic to calm down but to no avail. He really wanted to cum, his magic was dripping freely onto his bedsheets and he couldn’t even think straight. He tried to come up with an alternative but could think of nothing that didn’t involve him waiting until the twins were asleep. Resigned to his fate Honey decided that taking his shower early was the best idea. It meant that he wouldn't be able to relive himself in it later but the steam would clear his head and the water would sooth his burning magic. Neither of the twins would question him if he went to bed afterwards if they thought he was still fighting off the end of his ‘illness’. Plus there was no way he could put his ruined shorts back on now. Honey stripped off his remaining clothing, grabbed the towel he kept at the end of his bed and wrapped it around himself. It may have not been the perfect plan, but it was better than sitting there and drowning in his own frustration.

Thankfully he didn’t pass either of the twins on the way to the bathroom and as soon as the shower started he became a little calmer. Honey wasn’t able to dispel his body at all, but it wasn’t a surprise considering how worked up he was. He could at least clean off some of the magic that was dripping down his legs. The water was warm and comforting and although he managed to clean up his mess pretty quickly Honey was reluctant to leave any time soon. Considering how crazy his evening had been already it was no wonder he was craving the small moment of peace. His hands kept roaming his body though, and although his touch wasn’t as desperate as before it was hard not to enjoy the sensations.

He had almost slipped a finger inside himself when the sound of the door opening snapped him out of the trance. 

“Papy! Are You In There?! I Need To Shower Before Bed So I’m Coming In!” Berry’s voice was muffled as he spoke,and it was only when the shower curtain was pulled open by a very naked Berry did Honey realise his voice had been muffled when he was removing his clothing. Honey stared for a good few seconds before averting his eyes with an embarrassed squeak. If he was embarrassed too Berry didn’t let it show, he hesitated for less than a second before jumping into the shower and ducking under the spray. “Don’t worry I Don’t Take Up Much Room, Me And Blue Do It All The Time!”  
Honey didn’t trust himself to speak so he just nodded in agreement, faced the wall, and tried not to panic. He tried to look busy and ended up washing the same spot on his arm about twelve times. Touching anywhere else felt like too much with Berry there but Honey ended up stealing a glance at his brother to see if he was just as ashamed. When he got an eye full of Berry rubbing a loofah over the ass he’d salivating over for the past few days Honey almost lost his balance and ended up stumbling into Berry in the tight space. 

“Oh Careful!” Berry said cheerfully as he caught him, helping honey stand again before waving the loofa in his face “You Know I’ve Got Too Much Foam On Here, Let Me Wash You Too”

Honey had been pretty sure he misheard his brother until he felt the soft material of the loofah touch his bare ecto-flesh. Berry was washing him. In the shower. Naked. Both of their bodies were formed. This was really happening. Honey knew it wasn’t just water dripping down his legs as his brother worked the lather over his back and he just had to hope that his whines were being drowned out by the running water. Because he had his back to him, and there was no way he dared to move, Berry had to lean into Honey’s back to reach his front. Honey could feel Berry’s breath on his back as he got lost in the soothing pattern he was rubbing across his body. He had almost worked up the courage to talk when he felt something hard but not big enough to be a leg gently press against his ass for the briefest of moments. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out as his magic pulsed with excitement. 

“Ok I’m Done, Rinse Off And Come Say Goodnight Ok?” Berry pulled back from him quickly before jumping out of the shower. He had tried to keep his voice as cheerful as usual but Honey knew that the slight gravely quality of his tone wasn’t in his imagination. 

As soon as he heard the door click closed Honey brought a hand down towards his still dripping pussy without hesitation. He still covered his mouth with his other hand out of habit, but in that moment he didn’t care who walked in and found him that way. He managed to work himself towards climax in record time as his mind alternated between which twin he wanted to come in there and fuck him senseless. What tipped him over the edge though was remembering what Berry had mentioned about him and Blue showering together. Just the thought of being able to watch them both kiss and touch each other under the running water was enough to make him cum with a silent scream.

Magic covered his hand completely by the time he was done and thankfully he had managed to keep reasonably quiet. Still he felt shaky when he finally turned off the water knowing that if he took too long the twins would start to get suspicious. Moments ago he had been sure that the twins were showing signs of wanting him as more than a brother, but now he had cum all his previous doubts were all creeping back. Even though it seemed less likely than before everything that had happened could be explained away as a misunderstanding. He felt really vulnerable, too much today had played with his emotions and now he didn’t know what to think. 

Honey wrapped the towel around himself extra tight and made a b-line for his bedroom to throw on some clean-ish clothes. He knew the twins were waiting for him but all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and hope that sleep took him quickly. But they would come looking for him, and he couldn’t bare to see their faces if they found out he was upset. Shaking his head and stealing his nerve Honey prepared to put on a brave face even though his emotions felt raw. He made the short trip to their room and knocked on the door softly before letting himself in. Only instead of seeing the twins in their separate beds waiting for him, they were huddled together in the centre of the room in what looked like one huge bed. 

“Surprise! We Pushed The Beds Together For A Sleepover!” Blue squealed with excitement before crawling towards him on the edge of the bed.

“Just Like We Did When We Were Kids!” Berry joined in with an equally excited expression. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were hinting at but alarm bells were going off in Honey’s slightly clearer mind. He really wanted to stay and that wasn’t a good thing. He needed to make his excuses and get out of there before he added another mistake to his ever growing list.

“ok, well goodnight and have fun-”

“No Papy, We Did It So You Can Stay Too!”Berry’s eye lights rolled in mock annoyance as he extended a hand towards Honey. “You’ve Been Unwell And You Need Us To Look After You And Since We’re Away Tomorrow We Thought We Could Stay With You Tonight Instead!”

Honey hesitated, for a moment he thought that the twins were asking him into their bed for other reasons but of course it was to look after him. He felt disgusted at himself but Berry determined expression was already wearing down his resolve at record speed. “i-i don’t think that i shou-”

“Please Papy! We Really Want You To Stay! Just For Tonight And We Promise That We’ll Go Straight To Sleep!” Blue said while extending another hand towards Honey while giving his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Honey was at a loss of what to do. He was so tired, and it was hard to ignore how much his soul ached to be taken care of. His resolved snapped. Honey nodded his head before letting himself be drawn into the middle of the bed by a twin on either side. It felt comforting already even if his soul hadn’t stopped fluttering since he had walked into their bedroom. They were his brothers, they would never do anything to hurt him, he was safe. Besides it was only one night, what harm could it do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi HI this is chapter is 80% just porn! finally incorporating the drabble this is based off (a whole 10k words later wtf!) thanks for all the support guys this one was so much fun to write! <3

Staying true to their word the twins were asleep within minutes. Honey wasn’t sure exactly what surprised him the most; that the balls of energy were able to fall asleep so quickly… or that he had really expected more to happen. Being trapped between them both while they slept wasn’t the most ideal situation for him to clear his head, but he had to admit it felt a hell of a lot better than facing this alone in his room. If he was alone he would easily fall into his usual pattern of self deprecation and end up making himself miserable when he came to the conclusion that it was all in his head. But his soul didn’t feel as heavy with the two skeletons he loved more than anything on either side, so he guessed that a little reflection wouldn’t be as destructive as usual. 

As he started thinking back over the events of the week Honey realised just how painfully obvious it was that something was going on between them. Though Honey couldn’t say for definite what it was, there were too many instances now for all of this to be accidental. Plus he was currently in their bed for crying out loud! They might have been asleep but they were both snuggled in pretty close. The twins may have both been affectionate skeletons, but Honey was currently being treated to affection that he hadn’t even seen them give to each other. He was slowly coming round to the idea that the twins might actually be interested in more from him, even if they didn’t know it yet. 

He knew it might have just been his protective big brother instincts kicking in, but he had no references on how either of them acted in a romantic situation. They hadn’t really shown any interest in anyone that way that he knew of, apart from their shared crush on the underground’s dj superstar. But even Honey had to admit that it was nothing more than an infatuation towards a celebrity figure, and they had been too starstruck to talk to him when they went to see the live show. It seemed obvious that there was the beginnings of something more between them with all the hugs, the touches, the grinding, the showering together… _fuuuuck_. Honey shook his head to try and stop that train of thought. There was no way he could handle letting his mind go into the gutter while trapped in between them both with magic that had refused to disappear even after he had cum. They might have been unconsciously teasing him for the whole week, but Honey was only now considering they may have romantic feelings for him. Sexual stuff defiantly wasn’t on the table. 

Plus no amount of reasoning erased the fact that they were brothers. 

Honey suppressed a groan as he felt his soul sinking a little more. Even if what he thought was true, and the twins really wanted him, it didn’t change the fact that they shouldn’t be doing this. Honey started to get worked up, his bones started to shake and he could feel tears prickling at his eye sockets. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t care about the taboo but there was no way he would put his brothers in a situation where they would be ridiculed. Honey had almost made up his mind to leave to the comfort of his room to cry it out when he felt Berry’s arm circle him and pull him close in his sleep. 

Blue seemed to miss the contact too and followed them both snuggling himself into the crook of Honey’s arm. It was then he realised how stupid he was being, he was getting worked up over a situation that hadn’t even happened! He needed to focus on the stuff he did know rather than ‘what ifs’. His brothers loved him, even if just platonically, and whatever the world threw at them they could always handle it if they were together. Exhaustion finally started to win over as he relaxed further into their hold. As Honey’s eyes sockets slipped closed he went to sleep with a smile on his face. In their arms he felt completely safe and loved, and that was all that really mattered. 

Morning seemed to come way too soon, with the twins stirring as Honey tried to pretend to still be asleep. Blue Seemed to catch onto his act quickly though. He giggled as he started to tickle Honey gently, slowly rising in volume when he located Honey’s sensitive spots and forced him to give up the act. Honey’s eye sockets opened to an image of Blue’s face inches away from his own, his huge grin being instantly infectious. 

“Good Morning Sleepy Head” Blue said in his sing-song voice before he closed the gap between them and gave Honey a good morning kiss.

It was soft and gentle and Honey whimpered as his soul started to flutter happily. But his bliss was cut short when his sleepy mind finally kicked into gear. Honey realised that he had actually had his first real kiss with his brother. 

_what the fuck?!_

“I Slept Really Well With You Here Papy!” Berry leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the spot where Blue had been just moments ago, lingering just a little longer while Honey was frozen in shock. “We Have To Get Ready To Train, But Would You Like To Come Too?”

“Great Idea Berry! I Always Do Better When Papy Is Watching Us-” Blue jumped up in excitement, all previous attempts to keep his energy in check completely abandoned. “What Do you Say? We Can Always Stop To Get Honey On The Way There!”

Honey was pretty sure he looked absolutely ridiculous with the way his jaw was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He had just had his first real kiss with not one but both of the twins, and they were chit chatting away like it was the most normal thing in the world. Honey knew his mind was going to try and blame his thoughts on his sleepy state, but honestly it all just felt so right.

“s-sure thing, i’ll just get changed and th-then we can go” Honey said as he stood up on shaky legs. As he made his way back to his bedroom he realised as the bigger brother he probably should have confronted them about what had happened. But he could barely think with how loud his soul was pounding and fluttering with joy. They had just kissed him, no half kisses or mistaken placements, but proper kisses on his teeth that had lingered just a little bit longer than a peck. Honey could feel his bones shaking but not from panic or anxiety but from how excited and giddy he was. 

With his door closed behind him, Honey let himself have one moment of pure joy as he hopped from foot to foot like an excited school girl. Regret and overthinking could come later, for now he wanted to enjoy the aftermath of what he had been dreaming about for years. Not wanting to delay them he got dressed quickly and re-joined them in the living room with a spring in his step. It was only when they left the house and started to see everyone in the town getting up for the day did he realise how fucked he really was. The twins weren’t acting at all differently, greeting everyone with their normal cheer and barley even paying attention to how Honey had started trailing behind. His younger brothers had just kissed him, and he had just let them rather than take responsibility as the older brother and explain why they couldn’t do that. The realisation that he had let them down stung even more than he could have ever imagined. 

Honey tried to put on a brave face while watching them train with Alphys, but he was finding it hard to keep his nervous habits in check. More than once he had to stop his legs from bouncing nervously or to stop himself from sucking on his honey bottle constantly. If the twins noticed anything it didn’t show, they were wrapped up in their mock battles and only occasionally stopped to wave or smile in his direction. Alphys regarded him warily though, it had been a while since he had come to watch the twins train and it was clear that she was unsure why he was even there. Which only made Honey feel worse. What would the head of the royal guard even think of him if she knew? Or more importantly, she may think badly of the twins causing them to lose their friend and idol. 

Honey let out a long sigh and pulled his hood over his head when he thought no one was looking. He needed to have a proper talk with the twins, one he knew was only going to end badly. Either it was one big misunderstanding and they were going to be disgusted in him, or they wanted him but they would understand the reasons why they couldn’t do anything about it. Even though Honey really wanted it to be the latter scenario, he really didn’t like the thought of them all being hurt like that. He started suckling on the honey bottle again as he tried to focus on watching them train, as if the answers to all of his problems were in the sweet treacle. In reality it only slightly soothed the pain he knew was coming. 

The rest of the twin’s training went by without incident, Honey found himself starting to enjoy their back and forth even. He knew that the feeling wouldn’t last, especially when he was shot another death glare from Alphys as they were leaving. But with listening to them happily chattering away about the days events as they walked home, it was hard for Honey not to get swept up in their good moods. A warmth was washing over his soul, similar to the feeling he had when they were all lying in bed together. It only grew stronger as they got closer to home, and he could feel the hope rising inside him that he might get to experience more of them both. 

Even though Honey knew it was a bad idea, his mind was convincing him to push back their serious conversation until tomorrow. If he was going to suffer regardless he might as well delay the inevitable for one more night.

As soon as they were through the door to the house Honey made doubly sure that the door was locked and the curtains were drawn as the twins made a b-line for the kitchen. Dinner was always leftovers on a training day because they were already tired out and the twins had pretty much finished eating when Honey joined them in the kitchen. They ate in a comfortable silence before they both got up to clear their plates. Honey heard someone mumble something that he didn’t quite catch, but he definitely didn’t miss the giggles that came after. 

“We’re Going To Go Have A Shower Papy” Blue said loud enough for Honey to hear clearly as he came up behind him. Blue encircled his arms around Honey’s shoulders before leaning in to add in a lower tone “We’ll See You Upstairs, Ok?”

If Honey had somehow missed the implication in Blue’s tone, Berry grabbing his twins hand and leading him out of the room with a smirk on his face just made it even more obvious. The twins were going upstairs to shower, together, and he was pretty sure that he’d just been given an open invitation to join. Honey tried to concentrate on finishing his meal as he tried his hardest to ignore the way his magic was practically dripping with anticipation. The loud voice in his head that usually tried to find other explanations was being drowned out with the irresistible urge to throw caution to the wind. The sound of running water was what broke his resolve though. There was only one way he was going to find out exactly what the twins wanted, and that was by following them upstairs. 

As Honey was climbing the stairs he realised two things; one that the shower was way too loud meaning they had left the door wide open and two that he was already losing his nerve. He wanted so, _so_ badly to walk in there and join them but as he got closer to the bathroom he just couldn’t cross that final line. He had meant to be talking to them about why they shouldn’t be doing anything like this, and even though he had allowed himself to indulge in their affection for one more night he knew it would be a million times harder to stop if he gave into his desires. He thought about walking away and waiting for them to finish, but he was starting to pick up on little noises that the shower didn’t quite cover. Honey might have shown restraint over joining in, but there was no way he could pass up a opportunity to _hear_ them together. 

Pressing himself as close to the wall as he dared, Honey closed his sockets so he could focus on listening closely for anything he could pick up. There were murmurs that he didn’t quite catch but both of their tones sounded hot and heavy and it was sending jolts of desire straight to his pussy. Honey managed to catch a few noises that sounded like barley concealed moans and his mind filled in the blanks. He imagined them waiting for him in the shower, turned on and hard, unable to keep their hands off each other. One of Honey’s hands had unintentionally found it’s way between his legs and he had already started to rock against it. His body felt so tingly he honestly thought that his legs were going to give way. It would be so easy for him to just turn the corner and pull back the shower curtain and beg to be fucked by them both until he couldn’t stand. 

The sound of the water turning off only registered when he was able to hear the twins more clearly, and the mention of his name made him realise that they were going to be looking for him soon. Honey quickly sneaked off to his room to give himself a little time to regain his composure. The feeling of disappointment over missing his opportunity was hard to ignore, but he was hopeful that the twins might want to spend the night with him again. He was trying to convince himself that the closeness they had shared the night before was what he really wanted. If they crossed too many lines then there would be no going back, no matter how much he wanted to have a taste of how it could be.

“Papy! Where Are You?It’s Time For Bed!” A Twin, who he was pretty sure was Berry, knocked on his bedroom door. Their voice was cheery but Honey could still hear hints of the tone he had heard before, making him shiver. 

“i’m just changing, i’ll be there in a second!” Honey replied. 

It was a little white lie considering he was still in his hoodie and shorts with his palm pressed against his crotch, but he really did need to change. He thought about just chucking on the same things he wore yesterday, but just like what he was currently wearing they showed evidence of his ever present magic. He opted instead for a cotton short and tank pj combo that the twins had gifted him on his last birthday. He hadn’t really had the chance to wear them considering how short and thin the bottoms were, they just barely covered the magic that made up his ass. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he tried to convince himself he was wearing them for comfort alone. It did get pretty warm when he was in bed with them both after all…

Honey tried to ignore the flutter of his soul when he saw the looks on his brother’s faces when he joined them in the bedroom. Just as he had hoped their beds were still pushed together and all of them piled into the bed with barley a word exchanged between them. There didn’t need to be, Honey even ended up sighing contentedly when he felt them both snuggling into him again. His magic may have still been buzzing excitedly considering how easy it was to feel them both through his skimpy clothing, but for the most part he tried to ignore it. He instead focused on their breathing, how nice it felt to have them surrounding him again, and how loved he felt. Honey could feel his eye sockets starting to slip closed as he waited to hear the twin’s breathing change as sleep took hold.

Only those sounds never came. 

The twins didn’t seem to be going to sleep, even with his eyes closed Honey could feel how their energy was making the air in the room feel close. He didn’t know what to do, the twins were always pretty good at dropping off because they knew it was important to get a full rest before they… _oh shit_. Honey couldn’t believe it had taken him until now to remember that no one had anywhere to be in the morning since tomorrow was the day of the week where they were all off together. If the twins were planning something… then it made sense they were going to wait until they had an adequate amount of time to do...to do… _fuck_. Honey suddenly realised that he’d walked right into their trap. He was about to try to sneak away when he felt Berry moving and heard the rustle of clothing before something started to push against his thinly clothed ass.

Honey had felt this before when he’d been in the shower with Berry, and he knew there was no mistaking that it was his brother’s hard cock resting against the curve of his ass. But even though it was painfully obvious Honey still felt frozen. Half in shock and half to see if it would happen again. He heard Berry’s heavy breath just inches away from his skull as he felt a hand coming to rest on his hip. There was a few moments of stillness with nothing more then that hand rubbing a soothing circle before Berry repositioned himself and pressed his cock firmly against his ass.

Honey’s eye sockets shot wide open as he gasped at the sensation, his already worked up magic making Berry’s cock feel incredible as it found friction against his pseudo flesh. But they weren’t alone, Blue was in the same position on the other side of him and was currently lighting up the room with how brightly he was blushing. Honey felt like all of the air was being sucked out of him when he saw Blue’s hands moving towards his crotch. There was a rustling of clothing again and then he rolled his hips enough for the head of his cock to bump against Honey’s clothed pussy. 

A hiss escaped through Honey’s clenched teeth when both the twins repeated the action with a little more force. He was rewarded immediately with hands gripping him harder as both of them started a slow rhythm of rocking their hips. Honey could tell they were both testing the waters, Berry’s breathing was ragged but restrained and even though he was struggling to keep eye contact he knew Blue was watching his face intently. He knew he should say something, either tell them to stop or tell them how much he wanted this. But in the twilight of the scarcely lit bedroom it felt like talking would break whatever spell they were all under. And it felt far too good to stop.

The twins started to rock against him with more force, the only sound filling the room being the heavy panting that was slowly increasing in volume. The twins were working in tandem, slowly building up their pace and intensity until it felt like he was being fucked for real. Honey couldn’t help but writhe against them both when he felt Berry lean in to lick a stripe up his exposed vertebra. He stole a quick glance at Blue’s face only to whimper softly when he saw just how debauched his younger brother looked. Blue’s skull was covered with a soft sheen of sweat from the effort of holding back, but nothing could hide the way his formed tongue was already dripping magic onto the sheets.

Honey wasn’t sure exactly what prompted him to end up lifting one of his legs, but Berry took advantage immediately and moved the hand on his hip to grab at his leg instead. Blue copied his twin again and they slowly moved Honey’s leg higher until they were holding it at a 90 degree angle. Meaning that their positions could change enough to be able to press against both of his holes directly. Honey couldn’t have controlled his moan even if he wanted too when he felt them both grind against him fully with enough force to press the material of his shorts slightly inside him. Him moaning made both the twins break their silence as the groaned and grunted and pressed against him again. It was the filthiest thing Honey had ever heard, even better now he wasn’t hearing it through a wall or masked by running water. They were really there in bed with him, humping his brains out, and it was already better than he could have ever imagined. 

Even though Honey had all but abandoned his idea of trying to stop their lust driven antics he had a moment of panic when he felt his magic starting to seep through the flimsy material of his shorts. The sodden material felt like it was barely there any more, meaning that it felt like their unclothed cocks were pressing against him unrestrained and ready to penetrate him at any moment. While he was absolutely overjoyed with the turn of events, and that there was no mistaking that the twins wanted him just as badly, he was a little out of practice. Sure he had his toys but the only sexual experiences he’d had with other people had been drunken fumblings when he was desperately trying to deny how infatuated he was with his younger brothers. That had been years ago though and he wasn’t even sure that either of the twins had _ever_ done anything like this before. 

Was he really going to go through with something that was probably going to accumulate in a lot of firsts for them all?

Honey wasn’t able to get lost in his thoughts this time though as he felt the head of Blue’s cock catch on the top of his pussy, directly stimulating his clit. His eyes shot towards Blue as he let out particularly loud moan and shot out a hand to grab at his arm and draw him even closer. 

Blue smirked, rolling his hips up partially hard before speaking in a voice heavy with desire. “Brother, You Look So Incredible, I Just Can’t Resist You”

Never one to be outdone by his twin, Berry leaned in close to Honey’s skull to murmur low against him. “You Feel So Amazing, I Want More”

Another few thrusts against his pulsing magic coupled with their confessions made Honey lose it, no longer able to control the words spilling out of his mouth “shit, shit! please you’re my little bros-oh fuck- “ Honey stopped to gasp as he felt Berry's cock almost breach his ass through the shorts “we can’t do this- brothers aren’t meant to do this- fuck- you haven’t even -ahhhh! oh gods yes!”

There it was, his fears laid on the table. Honey realised now why he’d been reluctant to voice his concerns; if he told the twins he was only holding out for their sakes they could convince him otherwise. He could tell in the way Berry chuckled against him and Blue’s smirk grew wider that he was completely screwed.

Berry pressed the head of his cock at his miraculously still clothed ass, teasing just outside the hole “But You Really Want This, Don’t You Brother? I Know You Worry About What People Think, But We Love You Too Much To Care Any more”

“We Want You So Bad, We Don’t Want To Pretend We Don’t Any more. Please Let Us Show You” Blue chimed in while rubbing his shaft against Honey’s engorged clit.

_shit._ The barrier hadn’t just been broken, it had been smashed into pieces. There wasn’t any doubts now, everything was as clear as day. They both wanted him, he wasn’t making them do this or forcing himself on either of them. His notions of them being innocent and unable to comprehend what they were doing were gone too, it was obvious they had planned this and knew exactly just what their double assault was going to do to him. Honey whimpered needily as they moved back and to pulled his shorts to the side so they could press back against him without any restrictions. Still they didn’t press in, no matter how much he whined and keened. 

They were waiting for his go ahead. 

_…fuck._

_fuck!_

_fuck it._

“shit, i can’t take it- i need both of you inside me- please, i can’t wait any more!”

Honey wasn’t sure who moaned the loudest when the twins penetrated both his holes at the same time, but he started to shake as the first orgasm of the night was tore from him instantly. He could feel his magic clenching and throbbing as he finally experienced what he’d been craving for so long, but his over-sensitivity didn’t put him off it just made him want more. He would have been embarrassed over how quick, and how loud, he was if it didn’t make both of the twins moan as they felt his magic tighten around him. Blue was the one to press in fully first, using his spare hand to pull Honey into a kiss. A real one too, there was no misunderstandings when he felt that dripping tongue being pushed into his mouth as Blue enthusiastically dominated the kiss. 

As soon as Blue was hilted inside Honey’s pussy, Berry started to push into the tighter ring of magic. Honey’s previous orgasm coupled with how worked up he was made it a lot easier for Berry to work inside him than when he used his toy, but he felt like he could barely breathe once they were both fully inside. Honey could feel his wetness spreading over all of them as their cocks throbbed against his inner walls. Blue was still kissing him as they waited for him to adjust but it had turned sloppy and feverish. Honey could feel Berry’s mouth on his vertebrae again and no one complained when he turned his head to share a kiss with his other brother too. Honey pulled back a little sooner than he intended to but the feeling of them both starting to move was making him gasp uncontrollably. He ended up moaning even louder when the twins took that as a cue to start making out with each other over him as they slowly built up a rhythm.

Honey felt like his body was on fire, every little movement of their cocks inside him meant that his spots were being hit almost constantly. It wasn’t long before he started babbling incoherently, but if anything it just seemed to spur them both on as their thrusts picked up in intensity. 

“fuck- oh holy shit it’s so good!”

“Language Brother!” Blue scolded him while giving Honey a particularly hard thrust that had him seeing stars. “Though I Do See Why You’re Saying Stuff Like That, It Does Feel _Fucking_ Amazing”

Honey felt himself clamp down on them both at Blue’s words, the unexpected curse sending shivers down his spine. He had no idea that his 'sweet' brothers were even capable of talking like that, but then his ability to be surprised was slowly slipping. He couldn’t get enough of this new side of them. 

“Wow Did You Feel That Blue?” Berry growled as he grabbed a handful of the ass he was pounding into “Do You Like When We Talk Like That Papy? Do You Like Hearing How Much We Like Fucking You? You’re So Naughty”

_oh fuck, that was hot_.Honey couldn’t get enough of this new side of them both, it was like he was falling all over again. He allowed himself to be swept in their dirty talk as he moaned in agreement, already feeling the beginnings of another climax approaching

Blue let go of his leg so he could grab Honey’s jaw and make him look at him in the eyes. “But We Know All About How Naughty You Can Be Brother.” Blue’s thrusts increased as Honey felt the stirrings of anxiety wash over him. “We Know All About How You’ve Been Watching Us”

_oh fuck_

“And Your Toy”

“i’m sorry-i’m-oh” Honey started to babble an apology when he realised that neither Blue or Berry were slowing down at the revelation. They knew how much of a creep he’d been but still wanted him. Looking into Blue’s eyes he could only see lust and love there, and he didn’t need to look to know Berry’s expression was the same. Relief coupled with euphoria pushed Honey closer to the edge as he began shaking. “i’m gonna cum- oh fuck- please!”

“Don’t Be Sorry Papy” Berry’s thrusts became hard and deep as he punctuated his words with the snap of his hips. “ We’re Sorry We Had To Hide The Toy, But We Really Wanted You To Try The Real Thing” 

Honey threw his head back with a silent scream as he reached another climax even more intense than the last. Everything was fitting into place now; the twins not only knew what he had been doing but his perversions had directly caused the situation they were currently in. To say Honey was over the moon with happiness would have been an understatement. The twins rode him through his climax, but he could tell with how hard he was being gripped that it was getting harder for them to hold back. He felt exhausted when they pulled out so they could reposition themselves but there was no way in hell Honey wanted them to stop any time soon. Hell, they could fuck him until he passed out and he’d be the happiest monster alive. 

Blue did most of the manoeuvring after Berry tore the remaining fabric of his ruined shorts away. They both helped Honey until he was on top of Berry, both of them groaning loudly when Berry slipped into his pussy. Blue knelt behind Honey and with a little adjusting managed to sink into his ass with ease. The change of position hit different spots inside him, but more importantly for the twins it allowed them more control of their thrusts. All of their patience had disappeared and Honey found it hard to keep quiet as he was pounded hard from below and behind. 

“Berry! I Can Feel You Inside Him Rubbing Against Me, It Feels So Good!” Blue cried out as their pace became frantic and he started to chase his own release. 

Hearing Blue talk like that, and then focusing in on the feeling of how both of their cocks were sliding against each other inside him brought Honey to the edge for the third time. He was drooling and his eye sockets were leaking magic from how overstimulated he was, but he wanted to take everything the twins could give him. 

“I-I’m Getting Close- Papy You’re So Tight And Hot-Hah” Berry moaned before moving his hand towards where they were joined so he could stimulate Honey’s clit. “Are You Gonna Cum Again With Us?”

“hah, i can’t-!” Honey started to babble again as his body was pushed to it’s limit, he could vaguely feel his pussy and ass begin to tighten around them but it felt like his whole body was tingling with magic and he about to explode. “ i love you- shit-both so much- i’m- i’m oh fuck!”

Another thrust and Honey came with a shout, soaking his brother’s cocks with the amount of magic that came with his climax. He wasn’t entirely sure which of the twins came first but soon he could feel his insides being flooded with their magic as they filled him to the brim. Both the twins were loud, possibly even louder than he had been as they rode him through the climax and his magic milked them dry. Eventually they ground to a halt, pulling out of him and letting Honey collapse onto the bed as they all panted heavily. 

Honey wasn’t aware he’d passed out for a few minutes until he felt kisses over his exhausted bones slowly bringing him back to consciousness. He would have let himself enjoy their joint attentions but after the post orgasmic haze had faded Honey had a few burning questions he wanted answers to. 

“so, how long have you been planning this”Honey said as he pushed himself up into a seating position so he could face them both. He could feel his abused magic complain as he shifted, but he tried not to let his embarrassment show over how open and stretched out he felt. He'd be lying if he said embarrassment was the only thing he was feeling too, it was a constant reminder that he had been well and truly fucked. 

Blue’s blush crawled back onto his face as he lifted an arm to scratch the back of his skull “We’ve Talked About Wanting To Do This For Years But… When We Found Out About The Peep-hole We Realised You Wanted Us Too”

Honey knew something like this was coming, so he tired not to let his nerves get to shaken as he prepared another question.“y-you knew i watched you?”

“Well I Didn’t But-”

It was Berry’s turn to blush as his brother shot daggers in his direction “Heh, I Was Awake That Night When You Were Watching. That’s Why I Had To Lie On My Front, Hearing You And Then Blue Having A Wet Dream” Berry buried his head in his hands as he got more embarrassed “I Ended Up Having A Little Fun Humping My Mattress While I Listened To You Both”

Honey could have started moaning again even without stimulation just from the mental image alone, but he tried to keep his composure long enough to ask the last question he had on his mind.

“have you two done things before- together i mean”

The twins exchanged a heated look before starting to giggle again, giving Honey the answer he needed. He wasn’t overly surprised, he knew they were close, he was more kicking himself for not noticing or catching them earlier. One of his biggest turn ons was imagining them both together, and to have it confirmed… he could already feel his abused magic starting to throb with need again. 

The giggling eventually died down and Blue wiped a tear from his face before confessing properly “I Mean, We’ve Done Some Stuff But We Were Waiting...For You”

It was Honey’s turn to blush then as the twins looked at him sincerely, all traces of their joking gone. He practically threw himself at them both pulling them into and embrace as he alternated between them with passionate kisses. Sure he still had his worries for how this was going to work in the long run, he was still anxious about what people would think, but that didn’t matter right now. The twins loved him back, just as much as he loved them, and he couldn't have felt better. Well...there was one more thing. 

“do you both want to do it again?”


End file.
